The it Girl
by Dandelion Fire
Summary: Panem is a city separated in 12 Districts. Everyone attends the same school. The most popular kids are the careers. When Katniss is asked to join them she does. The group makes her popular and gives her friends, however there is one big rule. You have to date someone in the group. Being forced to date Peeta leads to an angry Gale. Modern day Panem. KatnissxPeetaxGale


**I just have to say this is my first story and I am not Dandelion Fire. She let me use her account to post this story, because I'm not allowed a real account. **

Panem is a city and there are different districts in the city. Everyone attends the same school. Katniss is dating Gale, but he goes off to University. She's just moved into a house in the Victors Village. Beside Peeta. And is now asked to be part of the careers. The most popular group in school. But the careers comes with rules. The hardest one is you can't date anyone outside of the careers.

Katniss (POV)

"Gale," I say trying to hold back my tears. He opens his arms and I run into them. I feel his arms tighten around me and sigh.

"I'm going to miss you," I say.

"Me too," he says brushing my hair out of my face. I can't believe it, but the time has come for Gale to leave for University.

"It's going to be so weird not living beside you," I say.

"I know, but I'll come back and visit," he says.

"You better," I say accepting his kiss, "Don't meet any college girls."  
"Don't meet any District boys," he jokes.

"Yeah, because of all of the attractive boys here," I say giggling. He pulls away and walks over to his car.

"See ya catnip. Have fun in your new house," Gale says. We have recently just moved to the Victors Village, and my new house is so big.

"Good luck at University!"

Peeta (POV)  
"Guys," I say calling out meeting to order. Every week the careers have a meeting at someone's house to discuss party plans, events etc. Today is one of the most important meetings, because we're discussing if we will add any new members to our group.

Right now we have Madge. The sweet girl with beachy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a sweet smile. She uses her sweetness and innocents to get gossip and information. Her dad is also one of the leaders of Panem. He's responsible for overseeing District Twelve, however, he can pull some strings. It was him who was able to get tickets to Melanie, the biggest star in the worlds, concert.

Then Cato. He's a beast. He beats everyone in sports, and is our intimidator. Whenever a guy is bothering a girl in our group he's the one who beats them up.

Marvel is our computer genius. We have him so that he's able to hack systems. We're able to hack anyone's computer for information.

Finnick is just plain popular. Every girl practically drools over him, and he's the best guy swimmer in the school. He also has a modeling contract, so he's been able to get us all on the cover of different magazines.

Glimmer has straight blonde hair and green eyes. She's slept with half of the boys in school, but that is what makes her popular. She's also extremely rich and contributes her money to many of our parties and events.

Annie is strange. She has some mental disorders. Sometimes she'll just zone out, or sometimes she's claims that she hears voices in her head, however, she's nice. She's also the fastest swimmer in the school. I guess she got into the group, because of Finnick.

Clove is what we call the firecracker. She's pretty, but is also known for being tough. Most of the guys are scared of her. She's also very rich.

Johanna is plain scary. I'm not to sure how she got into our group, but everyone treats her like family.

Then there's me, I'm not to sure why I'm in the group either, but I like it. We fight, but we're also like family.

"Whose that?" Madge asks me. I see a girl walking to her house.

"Oh that's Katniss, she just moved here," I tell them.

"She's rich now?" Glimmer asks me.

"Yep, her mom is the new head doctor," I say.

"Huh," Finnick says, "She's pretty."  
"IF she stopped wearing those man clothes," Glimmer snickers.

"And she's way less scary now that Gale's not in the picture," I say.

"Should we add her?" Clove asks the group.

"We do need a new person, since Thresh just moved to Europe," Glimmer reminds us.

"She'll need a lot of work though," Johanna states.

"Well we could take her shopping," Clove suggests.

"This is kind of a big decision though," Annie reminds us.

"If it doesn't work out then we can just kick her out," Marvel says. My heart is racing. Are we seriously going to add Katniss to the group. I've had a secret crush on her since I saw her when we were five.

"I vote yes," I say.

"Eager much Peeta?" Cato jokes.

"I vote yes too," Glimmer says. We go around in a circle. Everyone votes yes.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Finnick says.

Katniss (POV)  
I hate school. I hate getting up early, I hate being bullied, and I hate feeling lonely. It's the first day back. It was going pretty normal, until Finnick came up and talked to me.

I was walking into the dining hall feeling sad that Gale won't be able to sit with me. Then I was happy when I realized I wasn't on tesserae anymore. In our school the poor kids get a Low Quality lunch and in return have to help out like clean or monitor the kindergarteners. But now we're rich so I can go over to the sushi, pasta, meat, deli, juice, ice cream, salad, or sandwuich bar. When I was walking to a table with my Caesar salad Finnick Odair taped me on the shoulder.

"Want a sugar cube?" He asks me

"Not really," I reply.

"So, want to sit with us?" he asks me.

"What?" I ask him. Did I seriously just get asked to sit with the careers? The most popular kids in school. Practically everyone in Panem knows who they are.

"O-okay," I say taking my mom's advice to make new friends. I follow him over to the table and sit in between him and Peeta. I'm a bit skeptical though. Are they going to play a prank on me or something.

"So, welcome Katniss," Finnick says.

'Thanks," I say,

"I believe introductions are in order," says Marvel. I already know all of them, so I say, "I know all of you trust me." Everyone at the table just laughs.

"Yeah, soon everyone will know you."

"Yeah, everyone is already staring at you," Glimmer notices. I look around and see several heads casted in our direction. I feel very uncomfortable.  
"So you Katniss are apart of our group now if you want. Which means you can eat lunch with us, will get invited to our parties, and all of the stuff like that," Finnick tells me.

"Why?" I ask them.

"Why what?" Clove asks me.

"Why am I in the careers now?"

"Well you're talented, pretty, and now you're rich, which means you qualify for the careers. Plus you live next door to Peeta."

"We do?" I ask him.

"Yep," He says.

"Katniss," says Clove, "I think we should go shopping after school."

"I hate shopping," I tell her.

"I'll pay," she suggests.

"It's not that," I say feeling slightly embarrassed, "I just hate shopping."  
"Come on, you need new clothes," she says.

My face blushes and everyone laughs, "It'll be fun," Madge says. She also lives in the Victors Village of District Twelve and seems very nice.

"Fine," I say sighing. I don't know if my choice to sit with them was so smart.

After school I follow Clove, Madge, and Glimmer to get on the bus. "I think we should go to District One," Madge suggests.

"No the Capitol," Glimmer argues.

"The Capitol is a little crazy," Clove says, "One is nice, but not too expensive." When we get off the bus we go into a store that I've never even heard of before.

"So Katniss," Glimmer says as if she's my best friend, "You need to show your curves. You just wear baggy clothes. Plus you're pretty. You need to embrace that."

"Thanks," I say blushing. Glimmer makes me go into a change room and then throws clothes over the door. I put on the loose red tank top. It just reaches below my belly button. I then pull on the black shorts. I come out of the change-room and the girls each gasp.

"Wow you look cute," Glimmer says showing me what I look like by leading me to the mirror. I do look cute I think to myself. I look like one of the popular girls. For the first time in along time I smile.  
"Thanks," I say. I then try on more clothes each time feeling my self esteem rising. After this store we hit three more clothing stores and then a make-up store.

"Sleep over at my house tonight," Clove suggests, "So I can do your make-up tomorrow."

"Okay," I say, "I need pajamas though."  
"I have tooth brushes that haven't been opened yet and we're the same size so you can borrow my clothes."

"Cool," I say, "I'll just text my mom."

**Hey mom, I'm sleeping over at my friend Clove's house.**

**Mom: Whose clove**

**Katniss: my new friend. Please**

**Mom: That's great honey. Sure.**

**Katniss: Thanks love you.**

"She said cool," I say throwing my phone back into my new Capitol Fashions purse. I can't believe Glimmer bought me it. It was one thousand dollars. We get off the bus and walk to Clove's house. She lives in The Victors Village in Two. I pretend not to be too impressed by her house.

"Hey mom," Clove says as she walks in, "This is my new friend Katniss."  
"Hi Katniss," Clove's mom says as she shakes my hand. She had brown hair and green eyes like Clove. She leads us up to her bedroom. Her room is like a fashion magazine. Shiny wood floors, Dark Purple walls, mannequins everywhere wearing the latest styles. Her walk in closet is huge, like mine. The big difference is that she has make- up tables, and hair tables.

"Do you have Facebook?" Madge asks me.

"No," I say, "I never had a reason to get it."

"Well you're getting it now," Glimmer says grabbing Cove's laptop. She knows her password already so she logs on and hits create an account. After asking me some questions my account looks like this.

**Name: Katniss Everdeen**

**Group: Careers**

**Colour: Lime green**

**Food: Beef and lamb rice**

**Talents: Singing**

**Status: Shopping with the girls w Madge, Glimmer, Clove. **

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" Glimmer asks me.

"Yeah actually," I say smiling, "Gale."  
"Gale!" they all shout at the same time.

"You're dating a guy two years older," Glimmer says with a hint of admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's at university right now."

"But guys," Clove says suddenly becoming serious, "What about the rule."

"What rule?" I ask her.

"You have to date someone in the group."


End file.
